Trapped in Victorian Era
by Ultima Stea
Summary: Kami akan pindah ke St Paul! Dua kata itu yang membuatku tak habis pikir harus berbuat apa. Sampai-sampai di St Paul aku menemukan kacamata berwarna biru tua yang membawaku entah kemana... sepertinya jaman victoria? Tunggu! Jaman victoria? [Akashi Seijuuro x Reader x Kagami Taiga]


Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar yang membuatku harus terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi, akupun beranjak dari kasurku. Aku tinggal di sebuah _penthouse_ yang terletak di Aberdeen, Inggris bersama keluargaku. Ah, aku adalah seorang mahasiswi dari universitas Robert Gordon.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana aku dapat bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari tanpa ada yang menggangguku. Aku juga bisa disebut sebagai seorang _anime lovers_ dan _gamers_. Jika sudah hari libur, atau seperti hari minggu ini aku dapat menonton anime dan bermain _game_ sepanjang hari.

Jika di hari-hari biasa atau _weekday_ kegiatanku cukup padat, mulai dari berangkat ke tempat universitasku pada pukul 09.00 pagi, pulang jam 17.00 sore. Setelah itu aku hanya beristirahat, makan, mengerjakan tugas, dan tidur. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain apalagi menonton anime kesukaanku.

Yosh! Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu…  
Aku, Hayama [Name] tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sangat berharga seperti saat ini!

Aku beranjak dari kasurku. Dan langsung berjalan perlahan kearah meja belajarku dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Ukh. Karena semalam mengerjakan tugas hingga jam satu pagi, aku jadi tidak mempunyai waktu tidur yang cukup seperti biasa!

Kemudian aku langsung menyalakan laptopku. Sesudah sepenuhnya menyala, akupun langsung mencari folder _'Anime'_ dan mencari _anime_ yang ingin kutonton dengan keyword 'Shin**ki n* K**jin'. _Episode tiga datanglah kepadaku…__  
_Aku baru menonton _anime_ itu sampai episode tiga, kehidupanku semakin lama semakin sibuk.  
Tugas ini-itu lah, laporan ini-itu lah… Pokoknya super sibuk!

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Dan tak lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Sista? Kau sudah bangun ya? aku masuk ya~!" Ucap seseorang yang di-diagnosis sebagai adikku.

Akupun langsung mempause-nya dengan menekan spasi, berlari ke arah kasur, dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidur daripada adikku—Hayama Koutaro— mengganggu hari minggu tenangku. _Hell no!_

Tak mendapat jawaban dariku, Koutaro langsung membuka—mendobrak— pintu kamarku dengan kencang. Membuatku meringis dibalik selimut. Ia berlari kecil kearah ranjangku dan mengguncang bahuku.

"Ayo bangun Sista!" Seru Koutaro. Kali ini ia menarik selimutku dan langsung membuangnya kesembarang arah. Membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, Sista! Kau tahu—"

"Tidak!" Potongku dengan cepat bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Koutaro langsung merenggut sebal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Membuatku menautkan kedua alisku.

"Sista! _Come on!_Kita akan pindah ke St Paul!" Serunya dengan mata yang berbinar. Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Bahkan kini mulutku sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Koutaro mendengus geli melihat wajahku.

Seriously?! _Pindah?!_ _Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Teman-temanku? Aku juga sudah ada janji! Bagaimana ini?_

"Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Jika kita sudah di St Paul, aku ingin ke Katedral!" Ucap Koutaro bersemangat. "Sista! Lebih baik kau mandi sana!" Perintahnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamarku.

Kini aku hanya sendiri dikamar. Dengan kedua alis yang menukik kedalam. Dan mulut yang masih menganga.

.

.

.

**Ultima Stea **(**HoshiKirari **and** Kanzanaki Haseo**)proudly present :

Trapped in Victorian Era  
Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Goosebumps : Terperangkap di Tahun 1957 © R.L. Stine

Trapped in Victorian Era © Ultima Stea (HoshiKirari — Kanzanaki Haseo)

Rating : K+

Genre : Western, Supernatural, Romance

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Reader x Kagami Taiga

Warning : Probably contain OOC, possible typo, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

Kini kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Wajahku terlihat sangat suram dan selalu menghela napas setiap beberapa detik sekali. "Kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke St Paul!" Seru Mom sembari tersenyum.

_Ini dia…_

"Tapi Mom! Bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Teman-temanku? Kehidupanku disini?" Tanyaku histeris. Dan aku melihat Koutaro memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya sekarang.

Mom menghela napas. "Mom dan Dad sudah mengurus surat pindahnya! Kita akan berangkat tiga hari lagi." Jawab Mom sambil melangkah ke halaman. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Ucap Koutaro dengan riang. Mendengar suaranya membuat kepalaku bertambah pening dan kembali menghela napas berat.

"Tapi kenapa harus ke St Paul?" Keluhku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Karena Dad akan membuat perusahaan baru disana." Jawab Dad singkat. Lantas aku menengadahkan kepalaku kembali dan menatap Dad dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tapi kenapa harus sampai pindah?" Cicitku pada Dad.

"Perusahaan yang akan Dad buat itu perusahaan besar, berbeda dengan yang disini, sayang." Jawab Dad lagi. Kini Dad mengelus rambutku.

"Sista! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Koutaro.

Aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Koutaro dan terus menatap Dad. "Tapi Dad, universitas Robert Gordon 'kan universitas terbaik di Inggris! Aku sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa masuk di universitas itu!" Keluhku. Kini wajahku menjadi semakin suram.

Dad membuka mulutnya untuk membalas keluhanku lagi. Tapi suara deringan di _handphone_ nya membuat Dad kembali menutup mulutnya dan pergi meninggalkan aku serta Koutaro untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Dasar **_businessman_**!" Cibirku dengan penekanan di kata '_businessman'_.

"[Name], Koutaro! Mom dan Dad pergi dulu sebentar! Kalau mau makan kalian bisa membuat _sandwich_ sendiri. Maaf karena Mom tidak sempat membuat makan siang. Kami menyayangi kalian!" Seru Mom lalu mengelus kepalaku dan Koutaro bergantian. Setelah itu Mom berjalan menghampiri Dad yang sedang memanaskan mobil dihalaman.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.01 siang. Aku langsung beranjak dari kursi dan pergi menuju kamarku. Rasanya aku ingin menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur.

"Sista! Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Koutaro.

"Tidak. Nanti saja." Jawabku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, menaiki anak tangga yang berjumlah tujuh belas. Jika sedang bosan aku sering menghitung anak tangga. Dulu Grandma juga tinggal disini, namun dia sekarang sudah pulang ke Jepang, Grandma juga sering menceritakan tentang kehidupan di jaman Victoria. Dan dari cerita-ceritanya itulah yang membuatku sangat tertarik dengan era yang satu itu! Bahkan aku sempat berpikir jika aku sangat ingin lahir pada Era itu.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dan berjalan perlahan kearah meja nakas disebelah ranjang. Lalu meraih _handphone_ ku dan menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar nada sambung dari seberang sana. Tiga detik kemudian aku mendengar suara sahabatku. Membuaku sedikit tersenyum. _Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, bodoh!_Pikirku.

"_Halo?_[Name] _ada apa?"_Daiki Aomine—sahabatku— mengangkat teleponku dengan nada malasnya.

"Hei, Daiki. Kau tahu? Aku akan segera pindah ke St Paul." Jawabku tanpa berbasa-basi. Sesaat tidak terdengar suara dari Daiki. Membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"… _Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_Tanyanya lirih.

Aku tertawa hambar. "Dad akan membuat perusahaan yang lebih besar daripada disini." Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku diranjang.

Terdengar Daiki menghela napas. _"Baiklah…"_

"Daiki… Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melihatmu bertanding basket." Cicitku.

Ia tertawa singkat. _"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Yasudah, mungkin disana akan lebih baik bagimu. Jika sudah pindah, kau pasti akan sangat rindu padaku!_" Setelah itu terdengar suara tawanya yang meledak. Aku memutar bola mata hijauku.

"_You gotta be kidding me,_heh? Ada juga kau yang rindu padaku, Bodoh!" Kini aku yang tergelak.

Terdengar ia mendengus kasar. "Whatever you say, [Name]. _Nanti kau jangan lupakan aku ya!"_

Kata-katanya membuat tawaku semakin meledak. "Pffft. Kau terdengar seperti seorang gadis manis, Daiki! Hahahaha!"

"_Astaga. Menyesal aku tadi mengatakan itu padamu!"_

Aku langsung menghentikan tawaku. "Maaf, maaf. Kau juga jangan lupakan aku ya! Aku pasti merindukanmu, Bodoh!" Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung menutup sambungan telepon kami tanpa mendengar kata-kata balasan dari Daiki.

Aku berguling kekiri. Dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku sahabat yang tidak baik ya?" Gumamku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melihatnya bertanding _street basketball_. Acaranya dimulai tiga hari lagi, dan secara kebetulan tiga hari lagi aku akan pindah. Aku mendesah lelah.

"Sista, aku sudah membuatkanmu _sandwich_ juga. Ayo kita makan." Ajak Koutaro di depan pintu kamarku yang membuatku bangun dari lamunanku. Aku segera menarik tubuhku dari kasur.

"Aku akan segera kesana, Brotha!" Jawabku.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan keluargaku akan berangkat ke St Paul. Sebenarnya sekarang kami sudah berada di St Paul dan tinggal menuju rumah baru kami. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, setidaknya aku akan mengirim pesan kepada Daiki.

_To :_**_AomineDaiki_**

_Subject :_**_Semangat ya!_**

_Message :_

_Hei, Daiki! Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai dirumah baruku, lho~! Sekali lagi maaf ya karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Dan semangat untuk hari ini!_

[Name]

Aku pun menekan tombol _send._Kemudian kembali membaca novelku. Tak lama setelahnya, _handphone_ ku bergetar. Menandakan _e-mail_ masuk. Aku segera membuka _e-mail_yang ternyata dari Daiki.

_From :_**_AomineDaiki_**

_Subject :_**_Hati-hati dijalan_**

_Message :_

_Yo, hati-hati dijalan dasar_otaku,gamers freak_! Dan tenang saja, aku pasti akan menang hari ini! hahaha._

_Daiki._

Aku mendengus geli saat membaca _e-mail_ balasan darinya. Dan mematikan ponselku agar aku fokus saat membaca noveku ini. Baru beberapa menit serius membaca, suara nyaring Koutaro membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Wow, Mom! Rumah disini keren-keren!" Teriak Koutaro. Mom hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Sedangkan Dad, masih sibuk menyetir mobil. "Hey, Sista! Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Rumah-rumahnya keren sekali!" Kini ia mengguncang bahuku. Aku hanya berdeham—berusaha mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasiku.

Karena kesal, Koutaro menarik paksa novel yang sedang kubaca. Membuat alisku berkedut kesal. "Hey! Kembalikan novelku, Kou!" Aku menatapnya tajam. Namun bukannya mengikuti kata-kataku, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula apa bagusnya novel ini sih? Membosankan! Kau juga sudah membacanya berulang kali, Sista!" Ia membolak-balik novelku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Hmm… Mari kita lihat, judul novel ini adalah _Oliver Twist_. Karya dari Charles Dickens. Ini novel lama 'kan? Settingnya waktu era Victoria. Menceritakan tentang apa sih?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendengus dan secepat kilat mengambil kembali novelku saat ia sedang lengah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Bocah!" Saat aku sedang membuka kembali novelku, Kou tiba-tiba mengambilnya kembali. Aku merenggut. "Mom! Koutaro sangat menyebalkan!" Pekikku. Mom menolehkan kepalanya ke jok belakang.

"Koutaro! Jangan ganggu kakakmu!" Mom mendelik kearah Koutaro. Dan Dad membelokkan mobil kami menuju jalan rumah baru kami. "Lagipula, lihatlah! Kita sudah sampai dirumah baru kita! Cepat kalian turun dan bantu Mom dan Dad!" Perintah Ibuku saat mobil kami telah berhenti. Koutaro segera melemparku dengan novelku dan bergegas turun dari mobil. Membuatku kembali memekik kesal.

Aku segera turun dari mobil saat Dad membukakan pintu untukku dan tersenyum. Kupandangi rumah baruku. Rumah tua yang sangat besar dengan gaya eropa kuno yang bertingkat tiga. Bercat putih gading yang masih mengkilat—sepertinya orang suruhan Dad sudah mencat ulang rumah ini. Serta halaman yang sangat luas dengan rumput hijau yang digunting rapih. Dan jangan lupakan pilar-pilar raksasa didepan rumah yang berguna untuk menyangga rumah. _Cukup keren dan mirip mansion di era Victoria_, pikirku antusias.

.

.

.

Mobil pengangkut barang telah mengantarkan perabotan kami sejak kemarin sore. Sekarang kami hanya tinggal berberes-beres.

Dad membuka bagasi mobil untuk mengambil beberapa koper kami. Aku langsung mengambil koperku dan berbalik untuk masuk kedalam rumah. "Cepat bongkar kopermu dan bereskan kamarmu. Semua harus sudah selesai sebelum makan malam, oke?" Perintah Dad. Aku hanya mengiyakannya dan menyeret koperku perlahan.

"Jangan lesu seperti itu, sayang." Mom menepuk pundakku lembut. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. "Menurutmu bagaimana rumah baru kita? Menakjubkan, bukan?" Tanya Mom.

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Tentu! Tapi bukankah rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita tempati, Mom?" Mom tertawa.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, sayang! Lagipula nanti Mom akan mempekerjakan beberapa pelayan. Tenang saja." Jawab Mom sembari mengacak-acak rambutku. Membuatku mengerang sebal karena kini rambutku berantakan. Sedangkan Mom kembali tertawa dan meninggalkanku masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Dad dan Koutaro sedang menyeret koper sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Aku menggedikkan bahuku dan mulai memasuki rumah.

Kuperhatikan bagian dalam rumah baru kami. Didalamnya ternyata sangat terkesan mewah dan elegan. Dindingnya berwarna krem dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukirannya yang sangat indah. Beberapa jendela berukuran besar dengan gorden berwarna merah marun. Serta lantainya yang berwarna putih susu dengan corak-corak aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Karpet merah marun bermotif bunga mawar yang dipasang di anak tangga. Juga lampu gantung yang sangat besar yang terbuat dari kristal-kristal serta emas yang sangat mewah. Dan yang terakhir, kardus-kardus yang berisi perabotan kami. Aku terkesima beberapa detik.

_Benar-benar mirip era victoria.._

"Bagian dalam rumah ini sangat indah, 'kan? Sebenarnya ini semua asli. Lantainya, dinding serta ukiran-ukirannya adalah asli rumah ini. Kami hanya membersihkannya dan mengecat ulang. Dan jadilah seperti yang kau lihat ini." Dad memberitahuku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku singkat.

Aku menaiki tangga sembari menyeret koperku—yang membuatku sedikit kesusahan— untuk memasuki kamarku dilantai dua. Berjalan melewati koridor yang lumayan panjang, dan sampailah aku didepan pintu mahoni berwarna putih dengan ukiran bunga ditengahnya. Kuputar kenop pintu perlahan. Kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar. Aku memasukkan koperku kekamar dan segera menutup pintu kamarku.

Kupandangi seluruh bagian kamarku. Sangat luas dibanding kamarku yang dulu. Bercat _pink_pucat. Lantainya yang berwarna putih dan corak bergambar bunga berwarna biru muda. Ranjang _king size_ ditengah kamar dengan seprei berwarna _peach_. Dibawah tempat tidur terdapat karpet berwarna magenta dan berbulu yang sangat halus. Disamping ranjang ada meja belajarku yang menghadap tepat kejendela besar yang dihiasi gorden berwarna lavender. Serta dipojok kamar terdapat lemari besar berwarna coklat muda yang disebelahnya juga terdapat meja rias dengan kaca yang lumayan besar berwarna coklat muda pula. Disisi sebelah kiri, aku mendapati pintu berwarna coklat yang menuju toilet dikamarku.

Aku tersenyum puas setelah memandangi isi kamarku. Kemudian aku meletakkan laptop ku—yang kusimpan di tas ranselku— diatas meja belajar. Dan aku langsung melempar koperku keatas ranjang. Lalu aku membuka tutupnya dan mulai membongkar isinya. Kemudian kubuka lemari bajuku.

"Tunggu… Inikah lemari dan meja rias yang Dad bilang ia temukan dirumah ini? _Cool!_ Meski sudah sangat lama, tapi masih tetap keren!" Gumamku dengan mata berbinar. Segera kumasukkan baju-baju ku kedalam lemari. Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai menata semua bajuku dengan rapih dilemari. Aku berjalan kearah meja rias disamping lemari dan iseng membuka lacinya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Gumamku. Lalu aku meraih sebuah kacamata hitam dari dalam laci tersebut. Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung. "Pasti ada yang meninggalkannya disini!"

Kuperhatikan kacamata itu dengan seksama. Kacamata dengan bingkai plastik berwarna biru tua—sangat tua—bahkan hampir menyerupai hitam. Dihiasi ukiran-ukiran aneh di sekitar bingkainya. Aku membolak-balik kacamata itu beberapa kali, kemudian berdecak kagum.

Aku berjalan kedepan cermin dan mengenakan kacamata itu. Aku terlihat sedikit konyol dengan kacamata ini. Tapi tidak buruk juga! _Aku suka kacamata ini!_pikirku.

Tapi… tunggu dulu!

Apa itu yang seperti menggelitik didalam kepalaku? Kenapa wajahku menjadi abstrak seperti ini? kepalaku menjadi sangat pening! Dan kenapa ruangan ini terasa berputar-putar? Bahkan perutku terasa berputar dan sakit membuatku ingin muntah!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangku dan menjatuhkan diriku keatas ranjang. Aku terus berbaring sambil memejamkan mata sampai rasa pusing dan sakit itu hilang. Setelahnya, aku kembali membuka mata dan bangkit duduk. Aku mengambil kacamata yang masih bertengger dihidungku. Setelah itu mengucek mataku beberapa kali. Barulah aku benar-benar membuka mataku sepenuhnya.

… Apa ini?

Kamarku terlihat… berbeda. Sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali kulihat tadi.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesekitar. Kenapa seprei ranjangku menjadi warna hijau apel? Kenapa dinding kamarku kini berwarna putih? Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihat meja nakas kecil disamping ranjangku yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah pesawat telepon antik berwarna biru pucat? Kenapa juga dilangit-langit kamar—tepat diatas tempat tidurku ada sebuah kelambu yang cukup besar berwarna _pink?_Kenapa gorden yang tadinya berwarna lavender sekarang menjadi warna merah mawar dan berjumbai-jumbai seperti itu? Dan, hei! Kemana laptop ku? Kenapa bisa hilang tak berbekas?

Aku melompat berdiri dan berlari kearah cermin. Untunglah wajahku sudah kembali normal. Tidak abstrak seperti tadi. Lalu aku membalikkan badanku untuk meraih koperku dan akan meletakkannya dipojok kamar. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Koperku lenyap!

Aku membuka lemari dan terenyak. Kenapa? Semua pakaianku lenyap! Kini lemari itu berisi banyak gaun panjang yang terlihat sangat merepotkan. Semuanya gaun! Tidak ada T-shirt ataupun celana _jeans_ku! Dan gaun-gaun ini… seperti gaun-gaun pada era Victoria…

Aku memejamkan mataku dan membukanya kembali, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. _Ya ya, aku pasti sedang bermimpi 'kan? Apakah ini semacam_lucid dream_? Heh, menggelikan!_

Aku pun mencubit pipiku dan ternyata ini terasa sakit. Membuatku meringis. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dipelipisku.

_For God's sake!_ Sebenarnya ada dimana aku sekarang?

"Sista? Kau didalam? Ayo keluar! Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan malam!" Aku mendengar Koutaro berteriak diluar kamarku sembari menggedor pintu beberapa kali.

"Iya! Aku segera kesana, Brotha!"

"Baiklah." Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh—menandakan bahwa Kou sudah pergi.

Aku menghela napas beberapa kali—mencoba menenangkan diriku. Lalu menutup pintu lemari dan bergegas keluar kamar. Saat aku keluar kamar, aku melihat banyak orang yang berpakaian layaknya seorang pelayan. Dan mereka menatapku dengan ekspresi…. Aneh? Seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang berasal dari planet lain.

Apa pelayan yang dikatakan Mom tadi sudah datang? Kenapa cepat sekali?

Karena terus diperhatikan seperti itu dan aku merasa sangat risih karenanya. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung berlari menuju ruang makan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Saat sampai di ruang makan, aku melihat Mom memakai sebuah gaun panjang berwarna merah anggur dengan panjang tangan tujuh perdelapan. Serta rambut yang disanggul tinggi dan memakai topi kecil berwarna merah anggur. Dad yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dibalut jas hitam. Dan celana bahan berwarna hitam pula. Juga rambutnya yang disisir sangat rapih dan licin. Sedangkan Koutaro mengenakan kemeja berwarna kuning dan dibalut oleh jas coklat serta celana bahan coklat. Rambutnya pun hampir sama seperti Dad.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _Ada apa dengan mereka?_ Pikirku.

"Mom." Panggilku. Mom akhirnya menoleh kearahku. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"_Oh my!_ Apa yang kau pakai itu, sayang? Menjijikkan! Kemana gaun mu? Cepat ganti dengan gaun mu!" Mom memekik dan langsung memerintahku. Sontak Dad dan Koutaro mengalihkan atensi mereka padaku. Dan reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan hampir sama dengan Mom. Mereka terbelalak. Dan sempat terpikir olehku bahwa mata mereka bisa saja keluar dari tempatnya kapan saja!

"Pfft. Sista? Kau terlihat semakin menjijikkan dengan pakaian aneh itu!" Komentar Koutaro. Mataku berkedut kesal. aku menggeram marah dan mengepalkan tanganku padanya—bersiap untuk menjitaknya seperti biasa jika ia mulai bertingkah konyol.

Tapi suara tepukkan tangan dari Dad menginterupsi kegiatanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua orang yang berpakaian _maid_ menghampiri kami.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anakku. Tapi aku mau kalian mendandaninya seperti biasa! Cepat! Kutunggu paling lama lima belas menit lagi!" Perintah Dad pada mereka. Mereka mengangukkan kepala. Dan aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong layaknya keledai bodoh saat ditarik paksa oleh dua _maid_ tersebut ke kamarku.

**TBC**

A/n :

Kirari : Heyhoooo minnacchi~ Ultima Stea in hereee~ etto.. gimana ff hasil collab Seo dan Kirari ini? Bagus kah? Biasa? Kami harap sih nggak mengecewakan ne~! Menurut minnacchi ju ga, adakah yang harus diperbaiki? Kami minta saran serta konkrit nya, ne! Hountou ni arigato! X3

Haseo : Seperti yang tadi Kirari bilang, kali ini kami yang thunder overwhelming storm equator (yang suka liat pesantren al-sekoting pasti tau artinya) buat fic collab! Dan kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyerang negara api! /ngaco . Ralat : Dan kami butuh review dari kalian untuk mengoreksi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah agar di chapter depan bisa jadi lebih baik.

So,  
Mind to review?


End file.
